equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Embrace the Magic
Embrace the Magic is a song from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. The song serves as the third track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. This song marks Sunset Shimmer's first credits-listed solo in the franchise, not counting My Past is Not Today. Production The song was adapted into chapter 14 of the Legend of Everfree novelization, published twenty-five days before the movie's premiere, but features different lyrics. Lyrics Film version :Shimmer ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::And it might seem scary now ::But it can be wonderful, too ::So how about we embrace the magic ::And make the magic part of you? ::You take a little dash of magic ::And you let it ignite ::Mix things up a little bit ::And it might start to go right ::In just five seconds flat ::How the story has changed ::All 'cause now you've embraced the magic ::And it just got better in every way ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::What's standing in your way ::That you can't move today? ::You've got the strength in you ::To make your dreams come true ::No need to shield yourself ::From the magic that can help ::Protect from any harm that might come ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::So if you listen close ::You might make a new friend ::And together we can make it! ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you Book version :Shimmer ::So you have magic, and it's not that great. ::But when it found you, it was fate. ::It's scary but it's wonderful, too. ::Just keep at it, and you'll agree. ::Embrace the magic, then you'll see. ::It's better once you know it's part of you. ::Oh, to have your energy! ::How amazing life would be! ::You can turn the everyday into a blast. ::Super speed, it's so much fun. ::In five seconds, you'll get it done. ::You really know what it means to be fast. ::If you embrace the magic, ::There is so much you can do. ::If you just embrace the magic, ::You'll find a better you. ::Super strength, what's there to say? ::There's nothing standing in your way. ::Moving things with ease? It must be swell! ::Crystal shield, it's more than bling. ::Protect your friends from anything. ::Even if that something is themselves! ::Animals, they're mysteries. ::To talk to them is quite a feat. ::I'm sure they have interesting things to say. ::As for me, I've got the touch. ::Close to someone, I can learn so much. ::It's a power I hope never goes away. ::If you just embrace the magic, ::There is so much you can do! es:Acepta tu Magia pl:Magię masz w sobie pt-br:Aceite a Magia Category:Songs Category:Album songs Category:Legend of Everfree songs